Love Letter
by QueenKas
Summary: Can you make it to the end? Round 14 - Hermione stumbles upon Fred's final letter. Warning: Character Death


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The battle was over. They had won, but at a heavy cost. The castle that so many had called home was in ruins and so many were lost in the fight for freedom that it was hard to be happy. Hermione knew she should be helping with the clean up, but she just couldn't muster enough energy to do much of anything, so she retreated to her room in search of silence. She could not handle seeing the bodies that littered the Great Hall anymore.

Hermione stumbled around her room as she tried to pack up the last of her belongings to go to the Burrow. Truthfully, Hermione didn't want to stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys. It was once a place of happiness but now the memories suffocated her and only caused her pain.

Hermione's body shook with repressed sobs. She reached up to the shelf in her closed and pulled out a box. She opened the lid and looked at the hundreds of letters contained inside. She gasped for air and quickly replaced the lid. She was not in the right frame of mind to deal with those letters, so she shoved them deep into her trunk, unsure if she would ever be truly ready.

She sat down at her desk and ran her hands through her wild curls. Hermione took deep breaths and tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She blinked rapidly to attempt to hold back her tears when her eyes fell on a single envelope that lay innocently on top of her books.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw her name scrawled on the front in that messy scrawl that used to drive her crazy but now filled her with sorrow. She clenched her eyes closed and took a stuttering breath before she opened her eyes and reached out with shaky hands to pick it up.

On the back of the envelope read, _'My solemn vow'_ and Hermione released a watery chuckle and she remembered all the other letters she had received that were sealed with the same words.

She muttered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" and the envelope transformed into a piece of parchment. The paper was blank and only the words _'My Dearest Hermione'_ were written at the top. Hermione sat back in her chair with a furrowed brow. This was different than their usual letters and she wasn't sure what to do so she pulled out her wand.

Hermione muttered, "Aparecium" and was stumped when no words were revealed. For twenty minutes Hermione paced around her room as she tried spell after spell and charm after charm, but nothing worked. She debated for a moment getting someone else, Harry perhaps, to help her uncover the secret but she decided immediately that she didn't want to share this letter with anybody else. She didn't know what it contained, and she could be sure of her reaction when she finally read it but she assumed it would not be a pretty thing to witness.

She was on her fiftieth loop of her room when suddenly a thought occurred to her and she remembered back in her second year while they investigated Tom Riddle's diary they had attempted a revealer. It hadn't worked them, but she hoped that today luck would finally be on her side.

Hermione spun around and rummaged through her trunk. She tossed aside books and closed, and class notes before she finally pulled out a bright red eraser with a cry of joy. With quick steps Hermione was back at her desk. She bent over and started to gently rub the revealer over the parchment slowly and smile widely as the words started to bleed onto the page.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I write this on the eve of what I'm sure will be the battle for the future. That was dramatic, I know. It's accurate thought. I just wanted you to know, should the worst happen, that I cherish all the time we had together. I knew from the first time we spoke that you would grow into a force of nature, an I am forever grateful that I was able to witness you grow into the strong-willed beautiful witch that you are now._

 _I know that our time together was short, but I want you to know I treasured every second spent with you._

Hermione's knees buckled, and she braced her herself on her desk. Her eyes flooded her eyes and she was helpless to hold them back as they fell in steady streams.

 _Hermione, I am grateful everyday that you took the chance to love an immature prat like me._

The words in front of her blurred and her breathing increased. She could feel her heart race and she knew the symptoms of an oncoming panic attack, but she fought it relentlessly.

 _I will love you forever. In this life and the next._

Hermione fought a loosing battle and she was well aware of it, but she couldn't stop reading. The words blurred, the room spun around her, and she struggled to make out the sentences, but she pushed forward.

 _All I wish for is your happiness._

 _All my love,_

 _Fred_

The battle was lost. Hermione easily succumbed to the body wracking sobs that echoed through her silent room. Her legs could no longer support her weight and she collapsed to the floor. Hermione held the letter to her chest as she curled into a ball on the cold stone floor. She didn't know how long she was there but eventually she felt the calm reassuring embrace of her best friend. He pulled her up and into his embrace.

Hermione tucked her head into his chest and the sobs renewed again.

"it's going to be alright, Hermione. It's going to be alright" Harry said and they both knew it was lie.

Harry helped her stand and walked her over to her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she dreamed of happier times. Harry tried to stand but Hermione's death grip on his shirt stopped him from moving. With a mental shrug Harry shifted and laid down beside his best friend and held her close. He hoped that his presence would ease any bad dreams that might come her way.


End file.
